User talk:Mgrinshpon/Quick Reference for Failing
Quick Links Suggestion Always sign your comments! (~~~~) *Warriors that don't use healing hands. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']]dark fails 14:51, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :*Srsly, if you use Healing Hands, you can't use Hamstring and Fire Storm. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 14:52, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::*lol u tk him 2 da bar|? AND I'm using IE :P I fail twice! This page is great ^_^ --Wizardboy777 01:02, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :::*Oh, and, you fail, too. You forgot mending. --Wizardboy777 01:02, 21 September 2007 (CEST) ::::*That's quick win. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:58, 21 September 2007 (CEST) *Scavenger's Focus :D :O :S :) :( :P ;) :@ <-- random emo's :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 20:13, 21 September 2007 (CEST) *I completely agree on the Internet Explorer part. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 20:49, 21 September 2007 (CEST) *Splinter Weapon isn't fail in Barragers... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:00, 21 September 2007 (CEST) **It's also awesome and hence popular on a support Rit. — Hyperion` // talk 21:29, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::*Yeah, I don't even know what I was thinking there. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:36, 25 September 2007 (CEST) *Luxons :B -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:34, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :*tbh, alliances mean nothing whatsoever. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 15:44, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::*I know, but fueling the fire is and stays fun... -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:39, 24 September 2007 (CEST) :::*According to this thing, you failing because you give even half a shit about either of these. Sorry pal :/ [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:36, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::::*Never said I cared, right? And 'giving half a shit' isnt listed either :p Sorry, pal. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 22:58, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :::::*He means giving half a shit about luxons or kurzicks ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:06, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::*I know. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:41, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::*Giving half a shit is listed now :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 18:40, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::*lol ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 20:49, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::*It was there, but it wasn't phrased very well. I took the liberty of fixing that. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:13, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::*If you don't give half a shit about luxon/kurz, why the hell do you have an entire coordinated team build for it?... :D.*cough* scottyway *cough*.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:28, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::* Because old school is gud school. That, and its merely practice for positioning. See User:Mgrinshpon/AB. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:47, 27 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::* From the page: Builds for Alliance Battles. Run with 3 other guild members with voice communication for great justice. Helps build teamwork and coordination that is useful in GvG and makes a great introduction to the world of higher end PvP. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:14, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::* Okay, I now officialy suck^^ -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:22, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::* Not to say it's the worst AB team build I've ever seen. Saz 01:14, 03 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::*I concur. big word alert!!! cheese used a big word, the world is going to end.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:28, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::*ZOMGZ! Cheese used a 6-letter word! ZOMGZ! ^_^ -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 03:59, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::*Cheese is a 6 letter word. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:49, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::*lol, stressing of weird words. --Powersurge 17:42, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::: * Scythe Rangers. ~~~~ Real Discussion quick reference for failing = nightmare wep + vampiric assault builds.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:45, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Well, only the builds that have been created now suck yes. Maybe if someones makes a wonder build with it, then it's better :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:26, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::no its just baed.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:17, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::Done. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:20, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Ritualist healers. Dervish healers too. --InternetLOL 00:24, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Dervish healers, yes they suck. Ritualist healers, no they don't suck. Oh and btw, Amity ftw ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:26, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :They don't suck, but monks do it better, especially in RA. --InternetLOL 00:28, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::True, but why are you referring rit healers for failing then? :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:51, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::22 rounds of RA last night. Nine ritualist healers. No monks. --InternetLOL 02:10, 6 October 2007 (CEST) signet based builds. [[User:Satish|'Holy Satish']] 02:14, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Assassins not using daggers.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:51, 6 October 2007 (CEST) : says hi. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:54, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::Lol,ok? I meant an assassin using a scythe with high critical hit rate, or an assassin with an axe etc.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:55, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::: and say hi. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:57, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I dont get it...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:59, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Courtesy of Defiant Elements. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:30, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::DE > you.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:36, 6 October 2007 (CEST) death by conditions. [[User:Satish|'Holy Satish']] 06:42, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Also known as nubs in RA who don't have a self-heal and get killed by parasitic bond o_O -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 08:54, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Not using fire magic in pve — Skakid9090 17:28, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :Don't forget "Using Searing Flames in EotN". Or just "using Searing Flames". --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 17:46, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ::Wastrel's Collapse for sure.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:55, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Shell Shock on Warriors — Skakid9090 05:07, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :not sure if this is already on there, but spirits strength rits.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:14, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Barrage in RA, Aura of Resto Warriors, wanna-be monks that are eles, Word of Healing in RA, Archane Eco Shadow Form noobs who cant do damage for crap and think they're high and all mighty because they can't get attacked. I'll keep the list coming Hide-And-Seek 16:59, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :Life Transfer. 76.19.223.231 23:09, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :Don't you mean Aura of Resto instead of Aura of Resto warriors? Also, eles that are wanna-be monks ownz. SoR water flagger iz gud, rite? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:02, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::Not anymore (12s recharge) [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:34, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :::New epic fail. Paragons. Izzy has nerfed them too far now. Only hope for them is either that shitty HB R/P build (which isn't even a proper para) or a flailing P/W. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:37, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :Not really. Paras are still warrior-esque DPS with nerfed energy management this is still stupidly strong, and theyve lost 20 armor from their base of 80+16+16. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:22, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::So? Their skills are useless, their support is sub-par, and now their only really useful self-use skill aggressive refrain gives them cracked armor. Plus there is also the fact that cracked armor can stack with each shout or chant, so no more shout orientated aggressive refrain teams. 77.96.223.11 15:40, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :::They're still invincible(wow, now they only have 86 armor). They still have lots of energy. They still do plenty of damage. They still do lots of defensive and offensive support. Also cracked armor can't stack... that would be like saying that using sever artery twice on someone would cause 6 degen. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:12, 14 October 2007 (CEST) Wastrel's Collapse is teh suxorz--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''_ ) 17:14, 14 October 2007 (CEST) No Edru, I mean putting Aura of Restoration on a tank. I've seen it happen before. If I can find it, I'll link you to a YouTube site where this guy claims to *own* PvP with Aura of Restoration on his tank. Gfg. Hide-And-Seek 02:50, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :But aura of resto is bad regardless. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:52, 15 October 2007 (CEST) Tease. [[User:Satish|'Holy Satish']] Complaint Department 05:01, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Signet of Midnight and Sand Shards. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 05:02, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Palm Strike and Lacerate [[User:Satish|'Holy Satish']] Complaint Department 00:07, 29 October 2007 (CET) Death Blossom builds are pretty much the best thing for DPS an assassin can do in PvE... Shido 17:31, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Death Blossom is not my cup of tea. While awesome in PvE, I am a PvPer. I don't care about PvE nearly as much as PvP. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:18, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::Caring about PvE? :P --71.229.204.25 23:38, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::Also, using that emote. --71.229.204.25 23:38, 1 November 2007 (CET) lol u tk him 2 da bar|? - Rawrawr 13:55, 4 November 2007 (CET) R9+ IWAY/SWAY/(insert easy to use fame farming build here)-at R9, people that didn't EBay should know how to play balance. Also, being ANet is pretty fail. 69.40.242.12 22:17, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Right you are, Ken. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:00, 9 November 2007 (CET) Necros putting IP and SS on monks. Griffin 23:49, 30 December 2007 (EST) Using Opera! 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 12:29, 23 January 2008 (EST) Other music than speedcore? Frans 18:21, 17 February 2008 (EST) :You fail. Stop listening to shitty music. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 19:37, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Just to reiterate, I would rather shove a pen in both of my ears and destroy my ear drums than listen that shit. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:50, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::Up untill now, I was positive that listening to speedcore equaled shoveing pens up you ears. Guess I was mistaken. Brandnew 00:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Never let schooling interfere with you education. just love that sentence ^^ --Fox007 13:30, 19 February 2008 (EST)